Rebirth of Saruman
by Sjeherazade
Summary: Do you think this story is weird? I hope so because I do… it's not only weird, sometimes I even cried when I wrote. Saruman has returned to life and is starting wars and everyone believes it is the elves.  Dedicated to a friend of mine
1. Prologue

**Rebirth of Saruman**

**A message from another time**

**I'm not a native English speaker so please tell me WHAT IT IS instead of just reviewing and say "your grammar is awful" I know, but it will not be better if I don't know what's wrong. **

**To completely understand this story it's good to read these fat texts sometimes. **

**Do you think this story is weird? I hope so because I do… it's not only weird, sometimes I even cried when I wrote.**** But more about that in the end. All I can say right now is that I wish I had words for what I thought sometimes when I read it trough. **

**The idea comes from a 1000 years old book I found on the library one year ago, that told me about another time, it was a message from another time. More about that later too, now it's time to tell this sick history… and hope it will not come true.**

**Prologue**

It all began when Saruman had come back to life, and no one knew. He had succeeded to keep secret and hidden in Mirkwood. No one knew he was there, not ever the elves. But in some way he succeeded to build himself a new army.

When Mordor later invaded Mirkwood, the Unicorn Stars army helped them to drive them away. The King of Gondor found out what happened and came to their aid. When the war was over, Aragorn and Saruman had become good friends who would do anything for each other.

Saruman's goal, however, were quite different, he wanted war and suffering, and when he managed to expel the enemy from Mirkwood he began to expand into the other Elven countries.

The result was that he secretly began to commit even terrorism directed against the elves in Mirkwood, Rivendell and Lórien.

The elves tried to call for help but their cries always disappeared on it's way. Their pigeons were killed before they reached their friends, the letters were changed by Saruman's magic and then sent off with the dead pigeons ghost and no one who received letters from their elven friends got to know anything but good news written in their friends' handwriting. None of them knew or saw that there wasn't a living pigeon that delivered the letter. The borders were closed, all who came near them was captured and tortured ...

This was now the daily life for the elves. And the only thing that irritated Saruman was that he could not find Gríma who had come back from the dead together with him.


	2. Winged beasts flies again

**Winged beasts flies again**

Outside the elven kingdoms no one knew anything, all messages from their elven friends brought good news and no one could escape from these countries to tell them what was happening.

Then one day the forces of Rivendell attacked the Shire. The eyes of the world focused on Rivendell, now everyone know that the elves, and Elrond. Had been crazy and began invading other countries.

This was all they knew, Elrond had invaded the Shire, nobody asked why.

…

Saruman had ordered the elven kings not to trust anyone but him, in return they would have all the protection from Isengard and it's warriors, in other words, they never had any choice, if they did anything that Saruman wasn't completely pleased with they would all be killed. Only one of them had dared to turn away from his orders, Elrond, and after Gondor had offered Saruman help, he too was forced to accept. Nobody saw how everything worked, not the elves nor anyone else.

Elrond had never felt that frustrated. His friends were tortured every day by Saruman's warriors, Aragorn didn't seem to care and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

Everything had turned that way so fast.

But Saruman had one great plan left, he allowed Gondor to place their armies in Isengard if they wanted, at the same time as he spoke behind Aragorn's back that it was a pity Isengard had to do that.

After a long day of work Aragorn sat in the great hall of Gondor with Arwen and just looked out through the window on the beautiful city when an old friend came in to visit.

"Pippin!"

The little hobbit gave them a quick smile while he walked through the room.

"It seems like you have a lot to do" he said while he walked closer to the king and queen.

"A lot to do?" Pippin hesitated when he heard the question. That was far away from the answer he had thought he would get, but then he began to explain.

"It's something that is very wrong Aragorn, I don't know how I shall say this but I believe it has something to do with the elves…"

That was all Pippin got time to say, in the next second he was interrupted by a scream from the city outside. Aragorn, Arwen and Pippin ran across the room and over to the window to look. Then suddenly Faramir tore the door open and ran in to them.

"We're under attack!" He shouted.

Next moment all four of them fell to the floor by a dreadful impact and Pippin just happened to turn his head to the window in time to see the reason.

"LOOK!" He shouted.

And the others looked, and they got paler in their faces by the sight… all over the city, in the sky, was the winged beasts of the nazguls, they spew fire, collided with the houses and destroyed everything in their way.

"What are we doing now?" Was it someone of them who asked, none of the others could hear who it was. But there was only one thing they could do, hide in the cellar until the nazguls flew away. There was no idea to attack them when they were in the air.

"Faramir, where is Eowyn, maybe she is the only one who can defeat them?" Aragorn screamed over the noise and Faramir bit his lip.

"No she can't fight in the moment…"

"Why?"

"… because she is in the eights month." Faramir admitted weakly. Aragorn just watched his captain in silence for a few seconds.

"You have truly chosen the right moment to become father!" he muttered. They had to stay in the cellar for a week.


	3. The Unicorn Star

**The Unicorn Star**

When they finally escaped a week later the streets of Gondor was full of dead bodies. Dried blood had made spots on the walls and streets and the rotting bodies stank unbearably. The miller lay outside his own shop in a heap of his own flour that was more red than white, it was obvious that it was destroyed.

"Aragorn!" Arwen's voices sounded from somewhere and forced him back from his dreams. "We have to burn the bodies before they begin to spread diseases.

Aragorn nodded and began with what he had to do immediately. Pippin ran away to seek for survivors and Faramir ran home to see how everything was with Eowyn.

Eowyn was among those who knew what was going to happen, after all she had killed one of these once. Now she couldn't because she was pregnant, she knew that, but at least she could make sure that as many as possible got time to hide, and this she had done.

When Faramir came to her a week later she was asleep. She hadn't got the baby yet but it was very close and she was very tired. In the evening that day Faramir came to Aragorn to get his orders and other news.

The king waited for him and the others with a bitter face and a letter in his hand.

"Over 3000 dead!" He shouted when everyone was there. "3000… invade Mirkwood, it's they who are responsible for this!" The only one who reacted at all was Peregrin Took.

"Aragorn, it can't be, do you really believe that the elves would do something like this?"

"What do you want me to believe..! We can't allow them to do things like this again, it's dangerous and we have to stop them, even you can see that I know you can. We can't allow them to do…"

"The elves are not terrorists, they have loved peace for thousands of years, please listen to me Aragorn. SOMETHING IS WRONG!"

"We are in war and the elves have become our enemies, they have begun to love violence and war, that's what is wrong." Aragorn replied and turned his back to Pippin. "I don't know what's happening I admit that but it's happening, I don't know why the elves have begun to do these things but… I see what I see"

"Aragorn, if it's true that you see what you see, look what is happening then, we are talking about human rights now, you can't brake them without any proof. You can't punish someone who isn't guilty! Besides, IT'S YOUR FRIENDS YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT" Pippin continued, everyone stared at him. "There is no obvious enemy here, no one that we can see this far, but whoever it was I can tell you that it is not every single elf in Middle Earth! That is all I have to say" Pippin rose and was about to leave.

"Pippin!"

Pippin turned around and saw on Aragorn, Aragorn didn't say anything, he just gave him the letter he had brought with him. Pippin read the few lines on it and panted in shock.


	4. The letter

**The letter**

Aragorn wandered around for a while before he started talking again.

"The first thing we must do is ensure that this never happens again, we need to stop the elves before any more are seriously injured, we have had enough killing ..."

Meanwhile, Pippin sat quietly in his corner, he didn't listen, why was he the only one who could see that something wasn't right?

"We must find anyone who would harm us and put a stop to them, and help our neighbours' to defend themselves. Strengthen and support ... and forbid things like the one we have seen last week!" Now Pippin decided to interrupt.

"But it's already forbidden!" The only response was a short silence, then Aragorn continued.

"Our enemies will not have any place to hide…"

Pippin couldn't stand to listen to this any more, instead he read the letter Aragorn had given to him once more. It was a short message that Aragorn had got exactly one week before the nazguls had attacked Gondor.

_Next week something will happen that you don't want to miss. I wish you a great week.__ Have__ a__ nice day__, Legolas. _


	5. A fool's hope

**A ****fool's hope**

Pippin decided to visit Gandalf, Legolas would never write such a message if there was anything in the world he was sure about it was this fact, still he had the evidence in black and white. It was his handwriting, and nobody else's. Gandalf had been sleeping in his favourite chair with his pipe hanging from his mouth when Pippin came to him.

For a moment the hobbit stopped and looked at him with a smile on his face, it was an amazing sight. Then he remembered why he had got there and woke the sleeping wizard up. Gandalf snored and woke up.

"Ah, Peregrin Took? It wasn't yesterday, how are things going with your new job? "

"I need your help!" Pippin said seriously and looked into his eyes.

Gandalf sat up in his chair and prepared to answer his young friend's questions and Pippin showed him the letter and he read.

_Next week something will happen that you don't want to miss. I wish you a great week. Have a nice day, Legolas. _

Gandalf sighed and had a depressed look on his face when he saw what the message contained.

"Yes, it's sad isn't it." He said quietly. "I would never have believed that I would see the days when the elves did these terrible things." He shook his head again "And that Legolas of all elves would be the one who told them about it"

"That's why I need your help." Pippin interrupted "Once you said to me that all hope we had left was "a fools hope" do you remember that? I thought…" Pippin's voice died off but Gandalf instinctively knew what he had wanted to say. He began to see what the young hobbit hoped, and he even felt a little hope grow inside himself. He took the piece of parchment that the message was written on and placed it on the table in front of them and then watched the scornful message once more.

_Next week something will happen that you don't want to miss. I wish you a great week. Have a nice day, Legolas. _

Gandalf let his hand float over the paper and Pippin could see on his face that he hoped for something that he didn't really dared to hope for. He seemed almost avid.

"If there at any time has been some magic on this letter…" he stopped to look at Pippin for a moment… "may it's power now disappear!"

Gandalf handed over the letter to Pippin who looked at it, and waited.

"Can you see anything?"

"Nothing… it's still the same message" Pippin answered.

Gandalf made a sigh of disappointment, which made him seem more tired than ever.

"Wait…" Pippin yelled. "The text, it's moving, LOOK!" Pippin handed back the note to Gandalf who eagerly took it and then they both waited impatiently for the real message to show itself. Finally Gandalf slowly read what the elf really had wanted Aragorn to read loud so Pippin also could hear it.

"I still don't know how to read your replies Aragorn, but if it was meant to be a joke it's not funny anymore, please help us." Gandalf sat quiet for a while before he finished. " Legolas"

Both friends sat there quiet many minutes, then Pippin began to speak what he was thinking.

"So… someone changes the elves letters, entire messages… and leaves something completely different… something that will make everyone who reads it hate them"

"I bet they are terrorized day and night by horrors that not even I know the name of." The wizard sighed again when he thought about how desperate Legolas seemed when he read the letter. "It's a perfect plan. They can't call for help because the only thing that arrives to their friends is "Hello how are you?" or… this kind of messages… but their calls for help never reaches outside their own country, I have to figure out how it works, then I will be able to help you." Gandalf promised before making another sigh.

"It's still their handwriting…" Pippin sighed too. "Poor Legolas." He watched Gandalf, looked straight into his eyes. "Is there anything I can do for the elves right now?"

"I don't know, it's one thing to prove that Legolas didn't wrote about the attack before it had happened, and another to make people believe it's true. But still you have to try, we can't leave them. How did it come to this?"


	6. Provocation

**P****rovocation**

**Hello, everyone. I guess, ****or maybe hope is the right word, that all of you have heard what happened in my neighbouring country Norway yesterday. To honour those who died there, I want to dedicate this chapter to them, not because it has anything to do with the events (or maybe it has, in a way) but because it's the only thing I can do for them right now. I knew one of them who was there and I'm grateful that this person survived, and he or she (I would like the person to be as anonymous as possible) has let me know the fear and horror they went through. I think of you today. / Sjeherazade**

In October, Rohan invaded the Misty Mountains as a response to the incident with the nazguls. Their goal was to prevent elves from getting out of their countries to get up to more misery. Aragorn got a message from them.

_"We have not seen any elves who tried to cross the border for several days now. We think they have __got the message. We have not seen their allies, Saruman either. Sincerely Eomer." _

The first Aragorn thing did after receiving the letter from Eomer was sending an ultimatum to the elves in the Mirkwood to hand over Saruman and everyone who had anything to do with the Unicorn Star, if he did not, they would be invaded. A few days later he received the answer.

_"If you can prove that Saruman had something to do with the Nazgul__s who terrorized you, we will gladly give him to you. Until we have evidence, we can however do nothing / Thranduil "_

Aragorn stared at the answer for several minutes, it could not be true, he didn't want to believe it was true, but it was Thranduil's handwriting. This led to a long conversation with General Faramir.

"What do you think?"

Faramir stopped looking at the paper with the message from the king of Mirkwood. It was obvious that he was upset by it.

"Well what do I think I would recognize his handwriting anywhere, but I would never have believed that he was like that."

"So what do we do now?" Aragorn continued, he wanted some advice from his friend before he did something more.

"Gondor needs no proof that Saruman is evil, and if Thranduil think he needs it, it's just to provoke. He is not stupid! "

" In that case, there is only one thing to do! "So then they decided that Gondor would invade.

Gondor went along with Rohan to invade Mirkwood. In a counsel in Rohan with their leaders and some Uruk-hai warriors who had shown their willingness to help where held in the land of Rohan.

Formulärets nederkant

No one had any objections to the fact that the Uruk-hai would fight with them. Their crime belonged to history. The important thing now was to put an end to the elves violence.

Aragorn showed the others recently send letters from a few different elves. There were serious threats of what would happen if they invaded Mirkwood. "We can not accept this," he said seriously. "Saruman and the elves have started this war, now I think they should suffer the consequences."


	7. Pippin's Army

**Pippin's army**

During the invasion all the elves weapons were destroyed. Now they were completely in the hands of Saruman. Elladan and Elrohir started a small resistance in Rivendell, Legolas joined with some friends from Mirkwood because it still was possible to travel relatively freely between their countries. Haldir on the other hand did what he could to help from Rivendell, but it was not easy for him to get any messages. He was an elf, and as and elf he couldn't send letters across the borders if Saruman hadn't read them first.

These elves now knew, or thought they knew what had happened to their letters, they knew they would not receive any help from their friends outside, and now, their only hope was that one of them would manage to cross the border to tell everyone what was going on.

A brave young elf named Feredir offered to volunteer to try.

But Saruman had a plan for that too. He had already sent a letter to Aragorn to prevent it if it would be necessarily, and for once he had even written the letter himself.

_"We will not give up. You will not be able to leave the country alive, __assassins are hidden behind every tree. / Saruman"_

Aragorn reacted immediately to the threat. All the elves that came too close to the borders would be killed immediately.

When Aragorn and Eomer came to Gondor a few months later, Pippin was already waiting for them in the great hall.

"What have you done?" He almost screamed when he caught sight of them. Aragorn was too tired to explain it to him right then so he said more curtly than he really meant.

"I have done what was best for Gondor. It says in the law that you yourself wrote that I have the power to do that! "Aragorn looked straight into Pippin's eyes. Pippin was to tired to argue at the moment so he decided to end this conversation as soon as possible.

"I have used my power, which you yourself gave me, to create my own army, a peacekeeping force, which will deal with this threat seriously and not start killing old friends without even trying to find out why they are doing what they have done. You are welcome to join it. But the thing is that I do not care what you think, The Unicorn stars and the elves that you killed on your way from Mirkwood was not the same people. "

The orcs remained in the elven countries by order of Rohan who received their orders from Aragorn. Next year, Mirkwood had been unstable because of the elvish resistance's movements and revolts, as they led to even more violence against them from Saruman's side when he wanted revenge, according to Faramir they had even begun to use drugs.

Feredir was never seen again.


	8. War in Rivendell

**W****ar in Rivendell**

It was a dark and cloudy day and Aragorn sat alone working with the same misery as the day before when he received a notification that a pigeon had come back. He willingly left work because he had a headache and needed fresh air.

_"This is the latest from the war in __Mirkwood. It is possible that there are fewer than 100 unicorn stars in Mirkwood and it seems like they could continue for all eternity. But we have stopped them for now and as long as we can hold back those who come too close to the border there are no problems. This far, everything is all right. Mirkwood is "under control" and the soldiers who are here are invaluable "in any significant manner" unless a withdrawal from Rivendell to be implemented. Eomer think it is better to focus first on Rivendell and I agree with him. They sure have been up to something when they believed that everyone was busy in Mirkwood. Focus on Mirkwood secondary. "/ Captain Eowyn"_

Aragorn folded the letter and went back inside. Éowyn was right. They had done everything they could in the Mirkwood and now the only important ting was to ensure that the elves of the country couldn't leave, Eomer and Éowyn was more than capable of doing this. Now he would concentrate on Rivendell before Elrond got the idea that he had forgotten him.

He went inside again with the letter and told everyone who was there about it. Then he went to the window and looked out. The weather had not improved and the stack of paper in front of him had not diminished.

Arwen had already gone to bed, she was entrusted with the responsibility of Faramir's and Eowyn's newborn son while they were out in the war.

It was summer now, outside the window which Aragorn looked out through some beautiful red roses were climbing all the way up to the tallest tower. It was Legolas who had planted them, in another time, long ago.


	9. One year later

**One Year later**

One year later the same roses climbed at Gondor's Castle. They had become more and bigger, they became more and bigger every year. Aragorn sat in his room and read the latest letter that he had just gotten and taken from the pigeons.

_The war __in the Shire is over, I now send the warriors of Gondor, Rohan and the Uruk-hai to patrol the borders of Rivendell under your command. In your latest letter you wrote that they had not fulfilled the requirements for unconditional cooperation. If it is that way, I hope your orders when I arrive. /. Gamling _

Arwen walked past the room and looked in to it while her husband was reading. She thought, she always did that now. Who lived, who had been captured. Before this all started, Gondor's King Isildur had, according to her father said, "And mark my words, he will kill us all one day." Isildur wanted Elrond removed from power, he felt threatened by him for some reason.

Aragorn had different ideas than she had she understood. He thought he must attack Rivendell before they could come to Mirkwood's help.

Arwen sobbed. What had happened to her friends back home, and with Mirkwood and Lórien? Did they live, were they injured, afraid, were they on the run. She knew nothing and that was the worst of all. The truth, if it was true that they had become evil, that they had sent the Nazguls on them, that was a fact that she simply refused believe, even to himself.

The elves that lived in Gondor, Rohan and elsewhere felt the same concern. The smallest could not sleep at night and on the days they had to constantly put up with the human people. All the elves had been told that they should go home to where they came from. Some had even had stones thrown at them.

One day, Arwen had even caught Faramir's and Eowyn's son throwing stones at one of them. In panic, she had taken the child and ran home, crying.

The little boy did not understand anything, everyone did so, but he never did it again. He did not want to see Arwen cry again.

That same week Aragorn asked Pippin if he could send new weapon inspectors to Rivendell, as they had previously been deported after being caught for spying for Gondor, to find and destroy alleged weapons that were in Rivendell and Pippin granted. It would give the elves a chance to stop the violence or, as Aragorn put it, "take the consequences", he thought.

It was a weary hobbit who looked up at the moon that night, muttering. "Please take this chance."

Later that month a message came that told that Elrond had escaped and was now in exile. Aragorn read the message and explained that they could now leave Rivendell.

Mirkwood, Rivendell and Lórien had now become known as violent zones. But that was about to change. Aragorn had made up a new plan together with the two newly promoted generals Faramir and Eowyn, it would end all uprisings in these countries.

Eowyn was given command of the first squad and a few months later, Aragorn got a dove from her.

_Gondor's__ force in Rivendell was part of the new tactics and, together with the Orcs who we previously attempted to conquer, has been praised because of a dramatic reduction in violence. Congratulations. _

Now Gondor and Rohan's forces did not need to do much more and had handed over most of the work to the Uruk-Hai soldiers who could now do whatever they wanted without anyone telling them of when they went too far. The elves were tortured in the streets at midday, Legolas daughter was one day found raped and unconscious in the woods, the nazguls flew over their heads day and night. But no one outside the elvish countries could see, they relied entirely on the orcs they had sent there.


	10. The Dwarfs

**The ****Dwarfs**

_We have now succeeded to drive__ all the elves out of Bree. Now we would need something that can give people medical care and jobs _

Aragorn had now continued the mission by taking a look over the kingdoms of the dwarfs and trouble and discover elves who managed to cross the border.

The dwarves had always tried to tell the world what the elves were up to and Aragorn did now not understand why no one had listened, perhaps the three thousand people who died in Gondor when the nazguls had attacked would still be alive if he had listened he had thought many times.

_Activities include training of dwarven__ soldiers and humanitarian efforts, including rebuilding schools and medical clinics and provide medical care to those countries whose forces are being trained. / General Faramir _

However these plans did not involve Moria, where lots of humans and dwarves had been killed in an ongoing civil war.

_Durin is a "failed state" because its official government was weak, it has been dominated by warlords and has not been able to have __any effective control over the country. From the middle of last year_ _it was the "Elvish Courts Union", an_ _elvish faction which is fighting for the "restoration of law and order through their own laws", who controlled much of southern Durin. / General Faramir_

PS. It is the Unicorn stars that rule the elvish courts. Saruman denies it but I have seen it myself. Peregrin Took's power is weak in this country, while the Elvish Courts Union is controlling much of the country, including the capital. And according to the King of Durin elves is hiding here somewhere.

Before Aragorn had finished reading a few of his captains into the room.

"We have brought a few prisoners with us, and a few dead bodies, for identification" They announced. "The prisoners were taken near Durin when they tried to escape."

"How did you come home so quick?" Aragorn asked in surprise.

"We sailed on one of Rohan's ship, can you believe that they have actually begun trafficking the waters?"

Aragorn followed them out to see if he could identify any of the dead elves.

He could. Glorfindel's body were among the dead.

But Aragorn did not care, this was his job now and he would ensure that the world became a safer place, at any price.


	11. It's like in the great stories

**It's like in the great stories**

_**It's like in the great stories. **_

_**The ones that really mattered.**_

_**Full of darkness and danger they were. **_

_**And sometimes you didn't want to know the end. **_

_**Because how could the end be happy. **_

_**How could the world go back to the way it was **_

_**when so much bad had happened?**_

Next morning Gríma came in to Aragorn and Arwen when they had breakfast.

"Lady Arwen, a Druid priestess is here and she wants to see you!" Arwen looked at him in surprise but followed him after promising Aragorn she would return as soon as she got to know what it was all about.

A few minutes later, Arwen walked in to her room and stood face to face with the priestess who was dressed in his white druid hood which hid her face. Gríma left the ladies alone and went back to the king.

"What can I do for you?" Arwen asked

No response came, the woman just closed her eyes even tighter, and she bent her head in sorrow, as if it was very painful to hear the Queen's voice.

"Do I know you, does it hurt?" Arwen was getting worried when the woman in front of her began to shake. Then it seemed as she had got some will back and she opened her eyes and pulled the hood away to look at the queen. The queen almost ran out through the room in shock.

Gríma had gone back to Aragorn, to inform him that Pippin was on his way.

The king's smile faded.

"Why?"

"I don't know, I'm not a politician, I have left that life now when I have got to know what Saruman is like".

"Peregrin Took, frankly, the last thing I need right now is that communist hobbit*!" Aragorn sighed and was just about to continue as he and Gríma were interrupted.

"Communist hobbit? Why is he a communist, if I may ask? The only thing I've heard him talk about the last few years is human rights, what has that to do with oppression!"

Aragorn stared at Gandalf the white, who stood in the doorway and looked at him with an accusatory face. He did not know what to say anymore. He did not even know what was right or wrong.

Then the door was opened again and Arwen entered.

The shocked Arwen looked into the eyes that belonged to the so-called druid priestess. As soon as she had seen them, she had immediately recognized them, although they were full of tears that seemed to have been fighting to get through for years but not had been able to because the owner of the eyes were too proud to let them come, she recognized the face, despite the large dirty wound in the forehead and swollen eye, although it seemed to belong to a completely different person than the one she had known, but who now seemed so changed.

"Elrohir, how is it possible!" Tears ran down both their cheeks now and Arwen threw herself into the arms of her older brother that she had not seen for so long time and not even known if he were still alive.

Elrohir held his sister in his arms a few minutes even though he knew he was in a hurry, they could be discovered any minute and when it happened, Arwen would have to know what he knew, he was the elves last hope, the only elf who had managed to fool both Saruman and Gondor's and Rohan's armies and crossed all borders, alive.

"Arwen, I ... may I have a look at the latest letter you received from me?" He asked, his voice trembled with tears so he must find a way to prove anything to her without a word if that would be necessary, Arwen cried too when she took out the letter she had received on her birthday.

While Elrohir read the letter without even looking at it, he sat down on a chair. Arwen poured a large glass of water which she forced him to drink as it was quite obvious to her that he was suffering from dehydration and also cried incessantly.

"Let me guess," Arwen said weakly and hugged Elrohir. "That's not what you actually wrote to me right? There was something else you wanted me to know?" This she said while she pressed his hand to give comfort and to force him to stay in the real world instead of disappearing into some horrible memory of something that he had experienced recently.

Elrohir tore his eyes from the letter which had revealed to him what he already suspected. He nodded, so it was. It was not the message he had written and he had not sent something to his sister's birthday, hoping that she would understand that something held him back and get help, but the terrible thing was that it was his handwriting.

"We have tried to tell what's happening in Rivendell, Lórien, and Mirkwood. We have asked for help. And all the time it seemed as if no one listened, then it seemed like everyone, even our friends ... "Elrohir drank another glass of water which Arwen forced him to drink. He actually felt a little stronger after each glass. "So this is what happened to our letters?" He asked quietly.

"The nazguls, was it you?" Elrohir rose very quickly. He looked so scared that Arwen also got afraid, she had never seen him like this, not even when they were kids and believed that it was a monster in their closet.

"The nazguls are watching us day and night. What Gondor and Rohan have done to us is not even close ... if the nazguls have done something here in Gondor I do not know, I've had other things to... Arwen noticed that it was hard for him to speak about it so she changed the subject.

"How is everyone?" Elrohir seemed very unhappily when she had asked that question.

"Elladan and Legolas were captured by the forces of Rohan when we tried to escape. I heard something about that they were in prison at Helms Deep now. What has happened to _Ada_ and Glorfindel I don't know. And Celeborn and Galadriel, I have not heard from them since they fought back against the Ents that had thrown large rocks and tree trunks over them for an entire week! "

" I have heard of it, or maybe not " Arwen interrupted. "I have heard that Celeborn and Galadriel attacked the Ents, but... I did not know... that they had been attacked too..."

Gandalf asked Arwen and Elrohir to enter and then he continued talking.

"For a long time Rohan have done a series of attacks and operations in the misty mountains to prevent arms smuggling, for example, and what has it come out of that, Elrohir? "

Elrohir told them how difficult it had been to escape, that Rohan and Gondor had believed him to be one of Saruman's hired assassins. When he said this he began trembling all over and Gandalf pulled out a chair for him so that he could sit and calm down.

"Aragorn." Pippin interrupted now. "You fought together in the war of the ring, you have been friends ever since. What's wrong? How did this happen? "

" We had it in black and white Pippin! The letters " Aragorn reminded him sadly with eyes that were emptier than ever.

"Then let me see all these letters you have left right now!" Gandalf commanded. About half an hour later, the table was full of the elfs' letters. And Faramir, Eomer, Éowyn and all the other captains and generals who were not at war had been called in as witnesses, and Gandalf did the same thing as he had done when Pippin had come over to him.

"If there have ever been any enchantments on these letters. Let them now be gone! "

Everyone looked at how the letters were changed. The threats and good wishes now became desperate cries for help. Aragorn stood up on his feet and looked despairingly at Gandalf.

"This is not true, it can not be true!" Gandalf stood there silently, Pippin too. It was Elrohir who chose to break the silence in the end.

"Aragorn! Elladan and Legolas were taken to Helms Deep ... "He could not say more, but Aragorn knew perfectly well what this meant. The prison at Helms Deep was started on his orders to torture the elves until they gave up or died.

Elrohir still looked at Aragorn, silent tears ran down his face but he kept looking at the king and his eyes had regained the strength they had forgotten in all the pain, they were unbearable.

"Faramir, close the prison!" That was all Aragorn could say. Faramir nodded, Pippin breathed a sigh of relief and Aragorn squeezed his eyes shut and hoped that it was not too late.

**Now ****I believe it is time for some explanations. **

*** The reason I used the word communist in this story is that I have actually heard that word being used on people who hasn't spoke about anything else but peace (as in the story), and I think this is the perfect way, if you want to put an end to that conversation, that's why I think it's wrong , especially when it comes to people who doesn't use the word on themselves. That is just cowardly in my opinion. **

**A****s I wrote at the beginning, I got this idea from a 1000 year old book, it's only half of the truth. **

**The idea to take something from reality and insert names and places of the Lord of the Rings, I got ****from the book, but really I wasn't sure what I would find. I really wish I had found something else, sometimes I even fought to keep some hope to find something else. **

**Now I'll finally tell what was in the book. It mentioned a few times "****Baghdad – the city of peace" And this made me think. Baghdad had once been a city that deserved this kind of name, but it was not the image I had of the city - that's what I meant by "a message from another time."**

**The second reason I wrote this story is even sadder. A few years ago I had a friend who was sent home to her ****old country. A few years later her brother succeeded to escape, come back here and tell me that she and their father had been killed by foreign troops when they were on their way to the market, the same week that they came home. **

**I often think ****about her, at the games she taught me and everything we planned. Neither my friend or her father was terrorists, no one in her family was evil. None of them deserved to die. And I miss her. And what I read in this 1000 years old book, made the memory of her almost painful, I felt that I had forgotten this little girl I once played with, only because I hadn't thought about her as often as I should. **

**My opinion is: I do not think ****everybody in these countries are good people, but I know that there are good people over there. That's what I believe and it is worth fighting for. **

**And in ****honour of my friend, I will make a final chapter.**


	12. A chapter to one who will never read it

**A chapter to one who will never read it**

**OOC-Warning**

_**In the end, it's only a passing thing**_

_**This shadow. **_

_**Even darkness must pass. **_

_**A new day will come. **_

_**And when the sun shines it will shine out the clearer.**_

_**Those were the stories that stayed with you. **_

_**That meant something. **_

_**Even if you were too small to understand why.**_

Aragorn led the way into the prison he himself had opened in Helms Deep. Unconscious and wounded elves were chained to the walls everywhere. The ones that still could see, looked at him with blank eyes, there was no joy left in those eye, they contained no hope at all, they had lost hope. They did not even seemed afraid anymore.

Faramir, Eowyn, Eomer, Gamling, Elrohir, Arwen, Gandalf and Pippin entered after him. They stood there for a few seconds all of them then Aragorn, Elrohir and Arwen ran in to the prison.

Elrohir and Arwen stopped first. They had found their brother Elladan who laid chained to the floor. They lifted their dazed and tortured brother in their arms and hugged him. Aragorn heard them make sure that it was them, that everything was all right, but he didn't stop, he had to find Legolas too.

He walked further in to the prison, all the time with eyes on him, eyes that belonged to a people who had every right in the world to hate him. – But not even the children seemed to do it. They didn't have any feelings in that kind left.

Finally he saw Legolas. He ran over to his friend and helped him to sit, and then he looked into his eyes.

Aragorn saw absolutely no fear in Legolas' eyes. He assumed that he could no longer feel such emotions. He wanted to say something, but what ..?

"How are you?" Was all that came out of his mouth. It was a purely stupid question to someone you had caused so much pain that he had forgotten everything else, but that was all he could find to say.

Legolas were too weak to smile but his eyes recognized the king of Gondor, and they did not seem to hate him. It was probably the worst punishment Aragorn could get, after all he had done the elf could not even hate him. Aragorn felt an involuntarily sob. It must be the worst punishment ever.

It was at least what Aragorn thought at that moment. Next moment he had an even worse punishment.

"Everything is okay now Aragorn" He said it is very weak, it was hardly more than a whisper, but Aragorn had heard it. It was what he had wanted to say to Legolas, but couldn't bring himself to.

"Yes everything is fine now!" he confirmed and then he lifted his friend up and hugged him so he wouldn't notice that he was crying. "Everything is fine now, we will take you away from this place..." his voice betrayed Aragorn and he sobbed again, regretting everything he had done and thought about lately.

Pippin and Gandalf was the only people who had stopped at the door. Pippin was talking to the Uruk-hai warriors who ruled the prison but he did not go in there yet. He did not feel that he was needed right then. Gandalf had entered along with Rohan's men. They would move the wounded elves on stretchers as they had tied up between the horses. Gandalf thought that the elves would heal better if they could be close to the trees.

**If I remembered ****how to spell your name, I would write it down here somewhere. But I don't. But if it's any consolation, I have not forgotten how to pronounce it. D. Rest in peace. **

**So who****se side do you think I stand on? I'm on nobody's side, because nobody is on my sideXD **

**All I know is that one of my friends are gone forever and ****even if it was in another war, I can not leave the thought behind, that there will be more people like me, more people who will live and see their friends die away without being able to do something. I want one last time to repeat what my heart is so convinced about. My friend and her father were not evil, they did not deserve death and so does not everyone who will share their fate tomorrow or the day after that either. **_**Can you give life back to them...**_

**Now for the final ****explanation. **

**Gondor - U.S. **

**Rohan - NATO **

**Mirkwood - Afghanistan **

**Rivendell - Iraq **

**Saruman - Osama Bin Laden **

**The Shire - Kuwait **

**The Unicorn star - Al Qaeda **

**Uruk-hai - Germany **

**Aragorn - The president of the United States **

**Faramir - The Foreign Minister of the United States **

**Pippin - UN **

**Helms Deep - Guantanamo prison**

**Mordor - Soviet Russia**

**Isengard - Saudi Arabia **

**Moria – Sudan**

**Durin - Somalia **

**Elrond - Saddam Hussein **(I know I wasn't very fair in this case and I apologize but it was the only way)

**Isildur – Bill Clinton **

**Lothlorien – Palestine**

**Fang****orn - Israel **

**A message from another time - never forget these words**


End file.
